


Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters: The Lycan's Curse

by TheScarfacedGodson



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarfacedGodson/pseuds/TheScarfacedGodson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following months after the Muriel's death. Hansel and Gretel most travel to Romania to face witches known to terrorize the City of Brumwich. The gang must face yet another difficult adversaries, from witches more powerful than the ones they had encountered before to a Necromancer, planning on resurrecting The Grand Dark Witch, not to mention vicious werewolves lurking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters: The Lycan's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HANSEL AND GRETEL WITCH HUNTERS, IT'S CHARACTERS ETC.
> 
> CREDITS TO THE WRITER, DIRECTOR Tommy Wirkola for doing such a bang up job. The movie was epic (for me, that is. Since G.A.'s there, truly every movie she's in is effin great)
> 
> OH, AND ONE MORE THING. COMMENTS AND REVIEWS WON'T HURT SO FIRE AWAY!.

* * *

She was tormented, bruised and wounded. Her face was filled with sweat and blood gushing through her head. She felt pain throughout her body. She tried to open her eyes, hoping to see any sign of her brother, Hansel or even Ben or Edward but she saw no one but one person in front beside the fire, blurry through the blood that trickle on her eyes. It was not too long until she could clearly see a woman before her. She couldn't see her face, as the woman had her back turned at her. She could hear her mumbling, staring at the fire, chanting as if she's casting a phrase...a spell? As the words went clearer, Gretel could hear every single words she said.

_"As the full moon unfolds beyond the ghastly night._

_before thine eyes you'll witness, oh noble knight…"_

She sounded familiar. Gretel thought, as the woman continued, chanting louder and louder.

_"thy bones shall break midst of thy shifting_

_unquenchable thirst for blood, damned for thine killing..."_

The woman started to turn around looking towards her. "It can't be…"

_"thy strength as your weakness, curse of lycanthropy…"_

She saw the rotten and grisly face of Muriel, with vengeful red eyes and horrible evil smile - aghast at her.

_"...as slaves for the witches, sired for ETERNITY!"_

Gretel jolted, waking up from her sleep. The terrifying growl of Muriel's voice still lingered in her ears. Her brother, Hansel noticed her jolting up from a dream, and woke up.

"Hey." Hansel said, holding his sister's shoulders. Gretel, now completely awake, looked at her half-asleep brother. "Nightmares?"

"Yes." Gretel said. Hansel, can't seem to hide the worried look on his face.

"Was it about our parents? I thought that has stopped after…"

Gretel interrupted her brother, "No it's not about them."

"What is it about?"

Gretel thought that she should tell her brother but then hesitated, since telling him might worry him. Gretel looked around and noticed Edward not around. "Where's Edward?" She asked, averting his question.

"Outside? I don't know. I just woke up, remember?" Hansel said. His cockiness filled every word.

Seeing the sun shines through the entryway of the cave "It's already morning. I'm going out." Gretel said, standing up. She paused and walked towards outside but then looked back and saw Hansel crawling towards his bed space. "Don't you dare go back to bed."

"I'm not." Hansel said. Not too long after he answered Gretel, he snored, which made Gretel's eyes rolled.

The cave which the gang had spent for the night wasn't that far from a lake - Gretel made sure of that since their last mission on the desert, the witch killing part was too easy for Gretel but the difficult part is that she endured days and even weeks of having no proper hygiene, whatsoever. Imagine their smells even the witches' corpse they pulled with the cart combined together.

She soaked herself at the lake for a few moments, trying to relax herself from anything that stresses her, even trying to get rid of that dream she dreamt.

Thirty minutes after his sister went out of the cave, Hansel woke up again, annoyed that he haven't got his full sleep - not that he's angry at Gretel for having a nightmare, He's just always irritated. Ben told him once that his irritation was because he was getting old, well, Ben haven't said anything about his age after that.

His irritation went worse as he saw Ben sleeping so soundly beside the cart. He drank from his water canteen and kicked Ben on his feet to wake him up. "Ben." Hansel said, kicking again, Ben. Ben defiantly grunted. "This canteen has other use besides drinking." He paused looking at the canteen. He poured all the remaining water on Ben's face waking the stunned Ben up.

"W-W-What?! What happened?" Ben exclaimed, shocked, coughing as water went through his nose.

"Now you're awake." Hansel said, walking outside the cave. "Get up, It's already morning. Pull the cart outside." Ben wiped his face with his sleeves as he stood up and started to pull the cart.

Gretel had already finished cleaning up when Edward arrived with food in his hands. He's the one who is always getting them food, whether be it gathered or scavenged from the woods or bought from the nearest first townspeople were frightened at the sight of Edward, but they got used to seeing the troll, the children even play with him once in a while. Noticing it was packed neatly on a paper, Gretel assumed Edward went to a town somewhere near their cave.

Edward smiled at Gretel as she greeted him good morning. "Morning. Too." He answered.

"You went to town, today, Ed?" Gretel called him Ed now. Edward nodded yes. "Got any letters for us, then?"

Edward gave her letters. Some came from the children at the town, some fanatics who adored them, She and Hansel, just like Ben was, before - Well, Ben still adores Gretel. She noticed an intriguing letter. She looked at Edward who's waiting for her to open it. She decided to open and read the letter.

"Ugh. T-This is so heavy." Ben grunted as he tried to pull the cart.

"Just put your back into it, son." Hansel said.

"C-Can you just help me pull this shit and don't just stand there."

"I'm not standing. I'm walking." Hansel said, still not turning around and looking at Ben. "Besides, Edward can pull that thing easily. Why can't you?"

"Yeah. Compare me to a troll, now." Ben said, tired and irritated. He stopped pulling the cart. Hansel looked at him.

"Even Gretel could pull that cart, Easily." Hansel said, smiling slyly.

Ben stare, blinking, at him for a while before he spoke."I-I I didn't say that I can't. I'm just resting." He pulled the cart again, which made Hansel smile so wide.

"Hansel!" Gretel called her brother, walking towards him.

"What?" Hansel asked, as Edward - such a kind hearted troll - helped Ben with the cart, making him walk beside Hansel as Gretel showed the letter.

"We got a new job." She said.


End file.
